Bloodstream
by iloveyaoi143
Summary: Katerina Peterson is a lonely girl. With an absent irresponsible alcoholic mother and deceased father, it's not exactly surprising that she would have problems. But everything changes when she finds out about an urban legend. Katerina sighed, shaking her head before reading the article JEFF THE KILLER. She never could have guessed, that the legend might be real. Jeff the Killer LS
1. Finally!

***FOR MY SLADIN READERS!***

If some of you are wondering why I'm writing this instead of working on my Sladin fic it's simply because I'm stuck. I am greatly confused as to where I want to go with it in the sense of them having a romantic relationship or father/son relationship and if **you guys could let me know in the reviews (of that fic not this one) as to which one you would prefer to see, then that would be greatly appreciated and I could start updating again. **

* * *

**For the Jeff the Killer readers:**

Okay so this is a new thing for me, I recently learned about Jeff and for some god only knows why reason I felt compelled to write a love story about him. So thus this little story was created! I noticed that in many of the other love stories involving Jeff, the writers sort of rush into things, having Jeff meet the girl within the first two chapters and miraculously fall head over heels wanna slit my own throat in love with **them. This kind of bothered me so I took the liberty of creating a back story for my one miss Katerina and I hope that you enjoy watching her learn about Jeff and make her own conclusions about him****. Anyways enjoy! And review!**

* * *

"OH MY-"

"GOD!"

The girls shrieked! Making Katerina turn her head in confusion. She walked closer to her friends, "What is it?" she asked. Leaning over to see what the girls had been looking at.

"That has got to be the most hideous thing I have ever seen!" Lizzie, a green eyed girl, with long blonde hair down to her waist cringed.

"Ugh! I'm not sleeping for, at _least _two years!" cried Jennifer. Her perfectly manicured fingers covering her eyes.

Marcy grinned at their discomfort. "HAH! That's what you get for making me sleep alone on the couch last night!"

Lizzie gave her an apologetic look, "How were we to know that your brother would show you something so traumatizing!" she defended.

Katerina looked down, they'd had another sleep over. Without her.

She sighed, tuning out of the rest of their conversation. She wasn't stupid. She knew that they didn't really consider her a friend.

In fact she recalls with ease how they would sneer at her inferior presence in their middle school days not so long ago.

The only reason they let her around now was because she turned out to be a good cheer leader.

She knew they still considered her an outsider. An intruder in their sorority mindset.

Not to mention they all had golden blonde hair, leaving her as the only brunette.

Katerina's hair was so dark. It looked like it came from a bottle.

"HEY EARTH TO-"

Katerina jumped, grabbing the hand waving in her face, twisting the wrist on instinct.

"AAH!" Lizzie screamed.

Katerina dropped her grip, "Lizzie!" she said looking at her own hand in shock.

Lizzie looked at her, eyes wide, "Kat! What the hell!" she said.

Katerina shook her head, "Lizzie I am so sorry! I-I guess you just startled me!"

Jennifer squinted her eyes at Katerina, "Right." She said.

"Anyways Kat If you're done blanking out on us, are we on for tonight or what?" she asked, a hand on her slim waist.

Katerina blinked, "Is what on tonight?" she said confusedly.

Jennifer sighed, tossing her arms up in frustration.

Marcy cut-in, "We wanted you to see the article my brother showed me the other night, the thing we were looking at a few minutes ago?" she explained with a strained smile.

Katerina nodded, "Oh! S-Sure!" she recovered

"Wait you said _tonight_? As in you guys are gonna stay over?" she asked in surprise.

"Well Duh!" Jennifer said.

Before Jennifer could continue, the bell rang, signaling the end of break.

"We'll be over around eight, kay?" Marcy said walking away and shooing the girls along with her.

Katerina couldn't believe it! They were actually going to include her in something! This could change everything! She could finally be one of them. She'd tried so hard and this was finally her chance!

She wouldn't mess this up. After tonight, she would finally have friends!


	2. Daddy's Little girl

Katerina had everything set up. She had everything she imagined a sleep over with friends would require.

Snacks.

Soda.

Ice-cream.

And she had scrounged up some extra blankets and pillows too. Her mom wouldn't be home either. She hadn't called in three days which means she was probably somewhere in las vegas hitting on any rich guy in a five mile radius.

After everything in the living room was good, she decided to go upstairs to wait for the girls in her room. She walked in and gazed at her room.

Everything was so still. So quiet, and peaceful. Most people probably feel some sort of comfort or attachment to their rooms. Their own personal place. A private sanctuary.

But not her.

She looked at her room and it was all so stale. So in-genuine. Normally people have some sort of memories with the objects in their rooms. But not her. Everything she owned was new.

Her aunt had bought her everything in it about a year ago. Before she died in a car crash. A car that her mother had been driving. Turns out her mom had been drunk, and swerved off the road and into a tree. She was fine, but her aunt, had been killed on impact.

Katerina hated her mother.

She shook her head and took a few steps into the room. Sitting in the chair at the desk next to her bed.

She looked at the picture sitting infront of her, with a bracelet taped to it that read her nickname. The picture was of her and her dad the summer before the seperation.

She picked it up, running her fingers over her father's image. She remembered the split. Her mom throwing her in the car, her dad running after them begging her mom to let him have her.

She remembers the tears in his eyes and how cold her mother's had been as she sped off.

She never saw him again.

A year later, he committed suicide. Slit his wrist with a kitchen knife.

Katerina didn't know she was crying until she saw a tear drop splatter on her seven year old face.

She sniffled, placing the picture back on the desk and wiping her eyes.

_'Wipe those tears Kitten. Such a pretty girl should never cry.'_

She smiled at the memory. She relived it every time her pain threatened to consume her. Hearing her dad's voice and his loving nickname for her was just enough to keep the pain at bay.

Kitten was always her favorite nickname. The girls called her "kat" ofcourse but it was empty. Not like "kitten". Her dad called her that because when she was three she had said that "kittens" were the most beautiful things in the world. So ever since then, he'd called her "Kitten".

The doorbell rang, and Katerina jumped. She laughed at herself before looking at the picture again, smiling softly.

"Don't worry Daddy, your kitten is gonna be okay.." she whispered, before running out the door and down the stairs.

If only she had looked out the window, she would have noticed the eyes, watching her from a tree.

If only she had seen.

If only..


	3. JEFF THE KILLER

Katerina answered the door, smiling brightly at her 'friends'.

"Hi!" she said nervously.

"Hi!" Marcy smiled back at her, waving slightly.

Lizzie waved, and Jennifer smiled awkwardly.

When they were all in, Katerina showed them to the living room.

Jennifer nodded, "Nice spread." She said half heartedly, plopping down on the couch.

Marcy's mouth was agape, "Your house is kind of-"

"Empty." Lizzie finished.

Katerina winced.

Marcy elbowed Lizzie, "Ouch! What!?"

Katerina shook her head, "No Marcy it's okay, uh I guess when it comes to uh furniture and stuff me and mom just.."

Jennifer held up her hand, "Say no more. I totally get it. Manual labor is a man's job." She stated.

Katerina smiled, "Yeah, totally right?" she said, going with it.

Jennifer smiled, "Totally." She said patting the seat next to her.

Katerina walked over and sat next to her, while they waited for Marcy to get the computer ready.

After a second or two Marcy jumped up in triumph, "Got it!" she exclaimed, sitting next to Katerina.

"Yes!" Jennifer clapped excitedly.

Lizzie squirmed, "Do we really have to read it again?" she said weakly.

Jennifer scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Lizzie shut up and sit your ass down you are not wimping out on us!" she said.

Lizzie squeaked and sat down beside her.

Marcy passed the lap top to Katerina, "Now get ready to read the most horrible thing in your entire life!" Jennifer said.

Katerina smiled nervously before scanning the page.

The website was creepypasta, she looked at Marcy with a facial expression that cleary stated,

_'Are you kidding me?'_

But she just smiled and gestured towards the screen in response.

Katerina sighed, shaking her head before she started to read.

**JEFF THE KILLER**

**OMINOUS UNKNOWN KILLER**  
**IS STILL AT LARGE.**

The more she read, the more engrossed in it she became.

By the time she reached the end, she was pretty much speechless.

"Well, that was.."

"Horrible right!" Jennifer said.

Marcy squinted, "I can't believe I actually read it again!"

Lizzie shuddered, "Ugh! How could he do that! Hurt those boys, destroy his face! Murder his family!"

Katerina shrugged, "They kind of deserved it.." she blurted.

All three girls looked at her like she had grown a second head.

Jennifer was the first to speak, "Excuse Me?" she said.

Katerina continued, "Well I mean, if you think about it. Those boys are the ones who started it. And they got his brother sent to **Juvi**! Not to mention they started up stuff **_again_**! And like it said in the article, he just snapped! And as far as him 'destroying' his face goes. I mean isn't beauty in the eye of the beholder?" she analyzed.

"But what about him murdering his whole family!" Lizzie asked horrified.

"Well," Katerina answered, "He only murdered them after his mother lied to him." She said.

"I mean, no one likes a liar right?" she joked.

They all looked at her, eyes wide. Katerina felt terrified. She had one chance to prove that she wasn't too weird to be their friend and just like that, she had ruined it-!

Marcy laughed, shoving Katerina in the shoulder, "Oh! Man you almost had me there for a second !" She cackled.

Katerina laughed too shoving Marcy in the arm. Jennifer smiled, "Oh my god You were kidding!" she said relieved.

"Oh thank GOD!" she said sighing exaggeratedly putting her hand to her chest.

Lizzie chuckled nervously.

Jennifer sighed, "Well, now that, _that _freak show's over.." she paused, standing up and shaking movie cases in her hand.

"Who's up for a Ryan Gosling movie fest!" she asked.


	4. Actually kind of beautiful

After the girls had knocked out, Katerina went up to her room to use her computer.

She typed the name in the google search bar,

'**Jeff the Killer'**

She clicked on the first result, returning to the 'creepypasta' page to read over the story again.

She read the comments too, all varying wildly in opinion. Some thought the story was good. Others thought it was crap.

It wasn't exactly hard for Katerina to decide what she thought of it.

She thought it was remarkably creative. Although some of it didn't quite add up.

If Jeff (in theory of course) had in fact cut out his eyelids, he would certainly have died shortly after words.

And as for him killing his brother, wouldn't Liu have been strong enough to fend off his younger sibling?

Katerina shook her head. Guess that's why they call it 'fiction'. She thought.

After she practically memorized the story, she looked up images.

As she looked over all the interpretations others had of him, she sighed.

'_He destroyed his face_!'

_'That has got to be the most hideous thing I have ever seen!_'

Lizzie had said.

Katerina sighed, as she looked at the pictures of '_Jeff_'.

Now one of the problems Katerina had, was that she would talk to herself. She always guessed it was something to keep her company in the silence.

"He did not destroy his face.." she mumbled somberly.

"I actually think he's kind of.."

"_Beautiful_.." she whispered, half smiling to herself.

She never could have guessed who heard those words.

Never could have guessed the legend might be real.

Or the secret she had yet to find out.


	5. FREAK!

Katerina woke up alone on the couch the next morning. She didn't remember going back down stairs but, she didn' give it too much thought as she got up to search for the girls.

She checked upstairs, and was surprised to see that the bracelet that had been taped to her and her dad's picture had disappeared. She felt her heart skip a beat.

_'No. No she couldn't have lost it!'_

Quickly she tore up her fake room, ripped the covers off the bed she'd never slept in before. Tore apart the closet of clothes with all the tags still attached.

She didn't find it.

She was looking under her bed when she heard the hallway closet door slam and footsteps run downstairs.

_'The girls!'_ she thought, _'Maybe they know what happened to it!'_ she hoped.

She ran out of her room and down the stairs, hearing voices coming from the kitchen she was about to round the corner when she heard her name.

"She's just so weird!" Jennifer said.

"I know right! I mean did you hear the stuff she was saying last night!" Lizzie agreed.

"I know! It was like she actually sympathized with that freak!" Jennifer said horrified.

"Come on you guys, she was just kidding around.." Marcy said softly.

"Well kidding or not, she's still a freak." Jennifer said.

"Jennifer!" Marcy scolded.

"What!? It's true!" Jennifer's voice whispered back harshly.

"Yeah, I mean she walks around all innocent but she's really a freak show on the inside!" Lizzie added.

"You guys are awful.." Marcy giggled.

"I also don't like how Jason's been hanging around her lately.." Jennifer said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.

"I mean, when we broke up he said it was because he realized how ugly I really was on the inside and how beautiful some other girl was..and.." she paused sniffling.

"And what?" Marcy asked.

"And the next day he started talking to Katerina!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Jen!" Lizzie said.

"No way is she beautifuller than you! She's not even beautiful! Not even pretty! Isn't that right Marse?"

Marcy sighed, "Yeah.." she said "It's true..She's no where near as pretty as you.."

"There! See! You have nothing to worry about! After he see you at the party at your house tonight he'll come running back!" Lizzie said happily.

"Thanks you guys..I can't believe I actually thought that freak could out do me.." Jennifer said disgustedly.

"No kidding, that's insane!" Lizzie said.

Katerina had heard enough. She couldn't believe she had let herself think, even for a second, that these girls could ever see her as a real friend.

She wasn't beautiful.

She wasn't going to be okay.

She was, what she had always feared she would be.

A freak.


	6. Lies

After Katerina had heard what the girls really thought of her, she had forgotten about the bracelet.

They had come into the living room blabbering some excuse about how Lizzie's mom needed help with something and they needed to leave.

Katerina didn't even bother to act like she believed it, simply nodded and walked them all to the door.

She was just about to close the door when she heard Lizzie whisper to Jennifer,

"Can't believe she actually bought it! What an idiot!"

She might have slammed the door a little too hard.

Katerina sobbed, leaning against the door, asking herself the same question she'd asked her whole life.

Why?

She stood there for a few seconds. And then it happened. The same thing that always happened.

She got mad.

She walked calmly over to the living room, grabbing one the glass cups the girls had left out and holding it in her hand.

She screamed before she threw it at the wall.

It always happened this way.

After she started.

She could never stop.

She threw the next on and the next one. She took the table lamp, removing the shade and smashing all the empty picture frames.

She cried as she shattered the glass coffee table, sending shards flying everywhere. But the sound only made it that much better.

Then she dropped the lamp, running her fingers through her hair in horrible frustration.

She turned, catching her own eye in the mirror. As she looked at herself, she heard the voices.

_'she's a freak!'_

'She's ugly'

'Wipe those tears Kitten. Such a pretty girl should never cry.'

She shook her head in fury before screaming with every ounce of strength she had.

"_LIAR!_"

she yelled punching the mirror and destroying it. She felt it when she shards cut up her arm. But she didn't care.

If no one cared about her, why should she care about herself?

She stood up, with wobbly legs as she inspected her arm. It wasn't too bad.

Nothing worse than what she used to do to herself.

She walked to the door, grabbing her keys and getting ready to go to the hospital.

She turned around quickly when she heard a clatter and something click in the kitchen.

She decided to investigate. Not in any hurry to have to explain herself at the hospital.

When she reached the kitchen, she noticed a knife on the floor and the window above the sink was open.

Distracted by the blood dripping down her arm she just figured one of the girls left it out when they made themselves something to eat that morning.

And they opened the window because it got too hot or something.

Katerina simply closed the window and put away the knife before hurrying off to the hospital.


	7. Blissful ignorance and severed wires

Later that night when Katerina had just finished brushing the last bit of glass into the dustpan, she felt her cell phone buzz.

She looked at the I.D. and sighed before pressing 'answer'

"Hey Jase.." she said, putting it on speaker so she could get back to dumping the shards into the trash.

"Heeyy cute-stuff!" he said

Katerina couldn't help but smile.

"So." he continued, "I am at a **_killer_** party right now-"

"Explains the horrible music." she chimed, opening the fridge and grabbing an apple.

"And _all_ I can seem to think about is why you've been dodging my calls.." he said.

Katerina's head cocked, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I must've called you about a hundred times today and you didn't answer _once_!"

Her brows furrowed, "You called me _today_?" she asked.

"Yeah! I was going _nuts_ over here peterson!" he said.

At that she rolled her eyes, "Oh yes I'm sure you were worried sick considering this was the first time you called my cell." she teased.

Jason scoffed, "_Well_ miss **sassy** I didn't _have_ your cell number! Well not until a few seconds ago anyway.."

Her face paled, "Jase please tell me you did not ask Jennifer for my number!" she begged.

"Was I not supposed to?" he asked.

"Jason!" she scolded.

"Who else was I supposed to ask?!" he exclaimed.

"But anyway if it's any consolation, Marcy was the one who gave it to me. But not before Jennifer threw Lizzie's _drink_ in my _face_ unfortunately." he finished.

"Serves you right." she said, "Asking your ex for another girl's number, a girl she **_hates_** no less!" Katerina finished, taking a huge bite of apple.

"She does not _hate_ you Kat." he said.

"_Oh no_ she really does.." she corrected.

"Does not."

"Does so"

"Does not"

"Does so"

"Does not"

"How do _you_ know?" she asked.

"Because she _can't_ hate you. No one can, It's not possible.." he said.

"Oh trust me, to _her_ it's _very_ possible." she said, picking at her now half eaten apple.

"Yeah well, Not to **me**.." he said.

Katerina smiled, "Thanks Jase.."

"No problem cute-stuff. Hey where are you I wanna see you.."

"I'm at home. Why?"

"Why aren't you at the party?"

Katerina sighed abandoning the apple all together in the trash, "Because I wasn't _invited_.."

"Well you are now."

Katerina smiled, "That's sweet but, I actually think it's better I stay home tonight.." she said.

Jason sighed, "Look Kat if this is about Jennife-"

"No! It's just.. I broke a mirror by uh _accident_ today..kinda banged myself up pretty good. That's actually probably why I didn't catch your calls, I spent a while in the E.R."

"Woah! Are you serious? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine really, just a few scratches that's all nothing that serious.."

"I don't know, maybe I should come over.." he said.

"What for? No you stay at the party, have fun. I'll be fine."

"Okay I'll call you when I get home alright?"

"You don't need to-"

She sighed realizing the call had ended. She couldn't understand why Jason was so nice to her.

Sometimes she imagined what it would be like if he ever had feelings for her. But the thought was so ridiculous everytime she even_ tried_ to picture it fake Jason always ended up laughing in her face and the day dream would end.

She chuckled at the thought, walking out of the kitchen. Before she could reach the stairs, she noticed something odd.

She walked over to the side table in the living room and she saw it.

The phone wires were cut.

She cursed, the shards probably went straight through!

There had been so much glass..It was completely possible.

She made a mental note to call the phone company and went upstairs to bed.


	8. Nightmare's are a bitch

Katerina ran.

She ran as fast as she could.

She _had_ to get away.

She tried to find a place to hide, but all she could see was darkness.

Suddenly a shape appeared in the shadows, she squinted at it, trying to make it out.

When she realized what it was, she almost cried.

"Jason!" she cried "Thank Go-"

"Tell me again babe!" Jennifer said, now taking form beside Jason.

Jason smiled at her, eyes filled with dopey adoration.

"Ooh Yeah tell it again!" Lizzie clapped happily, appearing next to Jennifer.

"Yeah! It never gets old!" Marcy, now showing up beside Lizzie said.

Jason cleared his throat, "'Katerina isn't anywhere near as beautiful as you.." he told her.

"Annd?" Jennifer said encouragingly.

"And I _hate_ her.." he said.

"And?" she repeated.

"And _I love you_.." he said gently, looking at her lovingly, and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Katerina felt the tears stream down her cheeks,

Suddenly the images disapeared, it was just darkness again.

And then she heard the voices.

_'Ugly'_

_'Wipe your tears kitten-'_

_'No one can hate you-'_

_'Girl as pretty as you shoould never cry.'_

_'She's such a freak!'_

Katerina covered her ears, trying her hardest to block out the noise,

"_Shut up_.." she whispered. Getting angrier by the second.

_'She's just so weird!'_

Katerina gritted her teeth, "_I said..__**shut up**_!" she screamed digging her nails into her scalp, before running for it.

She ran, confused and disoriented by the darkness. She stopped when she was met with a some sort of wall, leaning against it and sobbing.

She hiccupped when a bright light shown on her, like headlights.

Turning she saw a figure walking towards her.

She sniffled, "Hello?" she called.

The figure kept getting closer and closer.

"H-Hello?" she tried again, getting nervous now.

Still no answer.

She was about to repeat herself when she noticed something shiny in the figures hand.

She looked at it trying to figure out what it was.

It turned in their hand and she realized what it was.

It was a knife.

She was panicking now, "H-Hello?!" she yelled again.

The figure moved faster.

She went to move, run away, anything when she felt something press against her neck.

She faced it realizing she was boxed in, feeling an arm next to her head and a knife pressed to her neck.

All she saw were eyes, and all she heard was a firm clipped voice say,

"Hello to you too."

She couldn't believe it. She was face to face with an urban legend. A fictitious character.

But it was hard to remember that when he felt so god damn real.

She could feel his breath on her face, and she was terrified.

He stared at her, neither of them looking away as he raised his arm, knife pointing towards her.

"Wake up.." he whispered.

Katerina's brow furrowed, "W-What?"

He glared at her, eyes filled with malice, before yelling in her face furiously,

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

He screamed, bringing the weapon down harshly towards her chest.

Katerina woke with a start.

Gasping for air and clutching her chest.

She sat there, dumbstruck and panting those two words swimming through her head.

She leaped off the couch fold out bed, and sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom. Sinking into her desk chair and typing furiously into the google search bar.

Jeff the Killer

She clicked on the story and scrolled to the very bottom, finding what she was looking for in seconds.

'JUST GO TO SLEEP'

It read.

She stared in profound wonder. If that was supposedly what he told his victims..then..

"Why did you want tell me to wake up?.." she questioned aloud.

Little did she know the person lurking outside her window, was wondering exactly the same thing..


End file.
